Fallen Angel
by XxTwlight AngelxX167
Summary: Everyone knows that Bookmen don't make friends. Especially Lavi but after going to the Black Order he was finally able to open up his heart again. but... what caused Lavi to close his heart? first few chapters start two years before he actual D. Gray-Man series. LavixOC AllenxLenalee slight LavixLenalee and slight AllenxOC.


**So this is my first try at a D. Gray-Man fanfic. It has several pairings. But first, I would like to say that the first two chapters will take place two years before the beginning of the actual series. These will be the ages of everyone:**

**Lavi: 16**

**Lenalee: 14**

**Kanda: 16**

**Yui: 14**

**Remember, this takes place two years before the actual series. Now I'll list the pairings:**

**LavixOC**

**AllenxLenalee**

**Slight LavixLenalee**

**Slight AllenxOC **

**Another thing, I will be using several OCs in this fic to make it more exciting and mybe you guys could help out. Give a review or PM me your OC's personality and their anti-akuma weapon. I will only be accepting two boys and a girl. Thank you guys for aking ime to read this fanfic and please be sure to review and tell me if I made any general mistakes that I can fix it would really help me get better at writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any D. Gray-Man characters or D. Gray-Man in general.**

From where Lavi and Bookman were at, they could clearly see that the building that Yui was in was surrounded by police cars, Firefighters, news cars and ambulance. A silent alarm went off in Lavi's head. He had a bad feeling about all of this and he somehow knew that his little black haired kouhai was involved with all of this.

He rushed towards the building, wishing that his legs would run faster. He gritted his teeth when he neared the building. The first thing that caught his eye was the two figures fighting hand to hand on the roof. He recognized one of them to be Yui. It was obvious she was having a hard time due to how she was mostly focusing on dodging the attacks.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he secretly smiled. Bookman finally caught up to him and nodded. Lavi grinned and quickly ran inside the building, ignoring all the police officers that called after him. Not even looking back, he already knew that Bookman was already taking care of them.

But something did not feel right to him. A lot of young women that were being escorted by paramedics and police officers were huddled up and crying but that wasn't what mostly alarmed him. They _wouldn't stop_ muttering Yui's name.

'_What happened here? I'm sure Gramps will figure that out. Focus Lavi! You have a kouhai to save.'_ Passing by more girls he knew that whatever happened wasn't something easy to explain.

A worried look crept over his face. Yui was a strong girl. Gramps trained her himself! He just had to trust her. He couldn't always go around worrying about her. Shaking his head he jumped to the side when a stretcher with yet _another_ girl came speeding by.

Finally he got to the door leading to the roof. Kicking it open, Lavi kept running until he saw Yui being lifted up in the air by a strange looking man. The man was laughing wildly, ginger hair a mess. Apparently he didn't notice Lavi's grand entrance. Lavi decided to lay low for a while to see if he could figure out a plan.

A struggled cry left Yui's mouth. She was being held up by the neck. "You, my sweet are the last one. You should be _honored _to be part of my collection!" the man shouted, holding Yui higher in the air.

Lavi had a clear view of the pair and even though he wanted to jump in and randomly swing punches at the man for even _thinking_ of laying a finger on his Kouhai, but that would just get him beat up and then they'd both be lost.

Yui kept struggling. Opening her eyes she glared at the man and let out a growl. As she spoke Lavi could just _feel_ the venom in her words. "Y-you… I will never f-forgive you for this!" she gasped for another breath. Lavi had never seen that wild look in her eyes. She was always docile and calm. Her face filled with cuts and bruises.

The man snorted and threw her to the other side of the roof. Yui didn't recover in time when the next hit came. He sent a kick to her stomach.

'_There was no way she could keep going!' _Lavi thought wincing upon hearing Yui's cries of pain.'_I have to act now!'_ but just as he was going to jump on the man, Yui's right hand went up and she looked at him straight in the eye. Lavi hesitated. He didn't know what to do. She could get seriously injured if he didn't help her out.

Yui quickly got up and kicked the guy in the stomach. "I will never forgive you… for what you did to them!" Still air born, she sent a kick to his face and used her legs to bring him down. His head was hanging off the edge of the roof.

She punched him square in the face. Her shoulder length black hair was sticking to her face due to the sweat. "NEVER!" she cried, swinging her arm once more to meet his face. Just as she was about to slam her hand into his face, the man grabbed Yui's arm and pulled her towards and over him, making Yui hang over the roof. Cries of surprise were heard from the spectators.

"Yui!" Lavi cried as he ran towards the man, his hammer raised and ready.

"Ah, ah, ah! One more step and this lovely lady is going overboard!" the man cried snickering.

"Lavi-senpai! Don't listen to him! He won't do it! He needs me!" Yui cried.

The man gasped. "Need you?! When you first walked into the room you were an _angel!_ But now I see that you're just a _filthy human_! There is no more need for you! You're a… a _fallen angel!_" the cried letting go of Yui's hand for a split second before caching her hand again.

"Lavi-senpai! I'll be alright! Just finish the job! So we can go back home! We'll be able to see Katnip again!" Yui said mentioning the old orange cat they owned.

Lavi glared and swung his hammer back. He trusted Yui. She is going to be okay. Just have to focus! Just as he swung his hammer towards the man, he let go of Yui. Lavi didn't hesitate. It wouldn't get them anywhere. He added more force and hit the guy's legs making him fall off the roof.

Lavi ran to the edge and saw that Yui was able to grab hold of the edge. She was only a few feet under him. He could easily use his hammer to pull her back up if it wasn't for the man holding on to her left leg. She tried shaking him off but it was no use he had a tight hold on her.

Grinding his teeth together he stuck his hammer between the metal railings. He was going to make it stretch long enough for him to go down and grab hold of Yui. His plan was working fine until he almost reached her. She was starting to let go. Lavi slowly descended, not going any faster for fear that he could knock her off.

He was able to get low enough to grab her hand. He stretched as far as he could until he felt his hand cover her smaller one. Yui looked up and smiled. Lavi began to pull them up when the railing began to give away.

"Shit! Damn it!" he cursed. He had forgotten that the guy was still holding on to Yui's leg. He railing couldn't hold the weight of the three of them. One had to let go.

"You damn pervert! Let go of her!" Lavi cried tightening his hold on Yui's hand which was starting to slip.

"Senpai! Its ok… you can let go of me. "Yui said with a serious face. "If you don't let go you'll fall with us. I don't want you to get hurt for something that was my fault. Please… let go."

"Are you Crazy! Of course I won't let you go!" Lavi said trying to convince Yui to hold on. The railing was making a creaking sound. It wouldn't hold them much longer. The crowed was shouting for the firefighters to do something, but they weren't moving.

Yui shook her head. And smiled sadly. "Gome ne sempai. This was for your own good." She said and let go making both Yui and the man fall towards the concrete.

What happened before Lavi's eyes went in slow motion. Seeing Yui close her dark blue eyes and fall towards her death. He could only watch as she hit the ground next to the man and let out a cry of pain that echoed through his head. Seeing a pool of blood form under her.

See her force her eyes open and look up at him muttering the words '_thank you.'_ The word that will haunt him even in his dreams.

It was like an unanswered question. What was she thanking him for? For letting her die? For being the worst sempai in the history in all Bookmen records? For not helping her?

The rest of the day was a blur. He only remembered bits and fragments. Bookman hitting him on the head to get him back to earth and hearing his cold remark. "We _Bookmen _do not have feelings for this very reason. _Bookmen _don't _make _friends. I hope you have learned your lesson."

Then suddenly they were at the hospital in Yui's room. She was alive. It was a miracle but she was. Lavi learned his lesson. He banged his head against the wall and swallowed the lump in his throat. He was going to leave her. Even if he _knew_ that she _wasn't just_ a kouhai to him. He had feelings for the younger girl. He never wanted to admit it. It was just _so wrong._

How could he? How could he like a fourteen year old girl that is just starting to develop changes throughout her body? They weren't his type. So why? Sure they weren't that far apart. He was sixteen after all but it doesn't feel right. He and Bookman were leaving that afternoon. He was just stopping by and say goodbye, even though he knew she wouldn't be conscious.

He walked near her and put his forehead on hers. '_Sorry…_' was what he wanted to tell her _'for leaving you behind like this.'_ He straightened his back and turned away from her sleeping body. Hen as if he put on a mask, he walked out of the room coolly. As if none of what happened the past three days actually happened.

His eyes met with Bookman's, "where to next gramps." He said more of a statement then a question.

Bookman's eyes had that dangerous glow in them as he answered the Bookman junior's question. "The Black Order."

.× ▬▬▬▬[»To Be Continued «]▬▬▬▬ ×.

**well there you have it I hope you all liked it. Please review! I want at least five reviews. So five reviews for the next chapter. It won't take too much time form your day just about three minutes and then you can go back to reading other fics. Thank you all again and please review!**

**~Razz-chan**


End file.
